Look out Konoha, here they come
by WanderingFlame
Summary: Three insane girls somehow get teleported to the Naruto world. What havoc shall they cause?
1. A new world

"Go go go!" A girl pressed random buttons on the controller. She was around 5' 7'' and 14 years old. She had chin length ashy blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"SHEN!"

The girl paused her game. "What!"

"Dinner!"

Shen sighed. She turned off her game and headed downstairs.

* * *

A girl around 5' 5'' sat at a desk drawing. She was 14 with mid neck length creamy brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Mizu!"

"Yeah?" the girl asked, looking up.

"Movie's on!"

"Oh, ok!" Mizu close her sketch book an headed into the living room.

* * *

A short girl around 4' 11'' sat down at a computer. She was 14 with short spiky dark blonde hair with light blonde highlights and hazel eyes. She logged onto AIM an typed in her screenname: PyroGirl. She sent out two chat invites. 

You have entered the chatroom.

Nami91 has entered the chatroom.

PyroGirl: Hey Mizu.

Nami91: Hey Kris. Where's Shen?

PyroGirl: -shrugs- Don't know. I invited her.

Dragonlover has entered the chatroom.

PyroGirl: FOUND HER!"

Dragonlover: Found who?"

PyroGirl: Cheeze.

Dragonlover: Noooooo not the hairy cheeze of DOOOOOOM!

Nami91: lol

PyroGirl: -grins- So what's up with you two?

Nami91: Just finished watching a movie with mom.

Dragonlover: Just got done eating.

PyroGirl: Coolie. We should do something tomorrow.

Dragonlover: like?

Nami91: How about the amusement park?

PyroGirl: AMUSEMENT PARK! YAY!

Nami91: lol What about you, Shen?

Dragonlover: ...fine.

PyroGirl: YAY! ROLLER COASTERS! YAY!

Nami91: lol

Dragonlover: the usual time?

Nami91: yup

PyroGirl: mhmm

Dragonlover: Alright. Well I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow.

Dragonlover has left the chatroom.

Nami91: night Kris

PyroGirl: night

Nami has left the chatroom

Kris logged off her screenname and headed up to her room. She paused at the kitchen table. "Mom?"

Her mom looked up from her book.

Kris put on an innocent face. "I love you."

"What do you want?"

"Can I go to the amusement park with Shen and Mizu tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I love you!" Kris headed up to her room and curled up under her covers. Instently she fell asleep.

* * *

Kris slowly came to. She felt like she was moving. Slowly she opened her eyes to find someone carrying her through a forest. She blinked and looked up. 

It was a man in his 20s with spiky silver hair and one eye that was black. The other was covered by a headband.

Kris let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The man skidded to a stop, dropping Kris in the process.

Three teenagers, all around 14, stopped as well.

A boy with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes was holding Mizu.

A boy with spiky black hair and black eyes was holding Shen.

The silver haired man held out a hand to Kris. "Sorry."

Kris screamed. She jumped up and began hitting him with a bat that appeared.

"Ow hey!" He grabbed the bat.

Kris screamed and kicked him in the shin.

The man clutched his shin.

Mizu woke up and looked around. She spotted the silver haired man. "Ka-Kakashi?"

The black haired boy dropped Shen.

Shen, who had been awake the whole time, rose up like a zombie. "I'm aliiiiive."

Mizu and Kris looked at Shen.

"Yippy skippy yay for you," Kris said.

Shen spotted Kakashi. "Pervert!" she screamed.

Kris screamed and took off through the forest, flailing her arms about wildly.

The other 6 ran after her.

Kris ran into Konohagakure. "Don't let him eat me!" she screeched, arms flailing about.

That got Shen started.

She ran around in squares. "The marshmellows! They talk to me! They eat your left shoe!"

Mizu 'galloped' after Kris. "Horsie!"

Kris continued running...until she ran into a boy with messy red hair, aquamarine eyes, and a gourd on his back.

The boy glared at her.

Kris blinked. Then she hit him in the forehead while screaming, "BOOGER!" She took off running.

The people of Konoha clung to the building walls, looks of fear and terror on their faces.

Eventually Shen, Mizu, and Kris ran into eachother.

They lay on their backs in a daze.

Shen suddenly yelled, "HELP! I HAVE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"

Kris jumped up yelling, "Nobody move! The turkey has tap danced and the breakdancing worm has flown the coop!."

The silver hair man, blonde boy, black hair boy, and a girl with pink hair, who was with them the whole time, came over.

Shen and Mizu jumped up.

Kris spotted Kakashi and screamed. She got ready to run when 3 men in animal masks appeared.

One grabbed Shen by the arm, one grabbed Mizu by the back of the neck, and the last one grabbed Kris by the arm, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Eep," the girls chorused.

The men took the girls to a building. They brought them to an office where a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat behind a desk.

"We brought you three troublemakers, Tsunade," said the maske man holding Mizu.

Tsunade eyed the girls. "Who are you?"

Kris, who was being held a few inches off the ground, started flapping her arms about. "I'm a flying ferret!" she began.

"FEAR ME!" all three girls finished.

Tsunade blinked. "Are they mentally stable?" she asked her ANBU.

Mizu raised her hand in the air. "I like cheese!"

"Nooooo not the hairy cheeze of DOOOM!" Shen yelled dramatically.

Tsunade sweatdropped. "Nevermind. Now, what village are you three from?"

Shen stared off into space with wide eyes. "The martians have landed."

Mizu and Kris slapped their hands to their cheeks and yelled in horror, "OH NO!"

Tsunade sighed. "I'll ask you one more time, where are you from?"

"I'm from Mars," Shen said.

"I'm from Pluto," Mizu said.

"And I'm from Hell!" Kris said proudly.

Shen hit Kris upside the head. "Don't lie! It's not nice to lie to old ladies!" That earned her a death glare from Tsunade.

Kris hung her head. "I sowwie. I'm from Planet Z."

All three girls made the three fingered alien peace sign. They shouted with big eyes, "Whap eep sheeee."

Tsunade looked at them strangely. "I see." She turned to the ANBU. "Find them some place to stay while I figure out which village they're from so we can send them back."

The ANBU bowed and carried the girls off.

Kakashi and the three teens just happened to be passing the builing. With them was the guy with the gourd, a guy with a doll on his back and weird purple designs on his face, and a girl with a large fan on her back.

The ANBU approached them. "Excuse us, but may we have a word with Kakashi and the Kazekage?"

Kakashi nodded, as did gourd boy.

They stepped to one side and the ANBU began to explain the situation.

Meanwhile...

Kris stared at the yellow haired boy with wide eyes.

The boy shifted uneasily. "What?"

Kris kept staring. "Wooow."

The boy looked behind him. "What?" When he looked back at her, she was gone. He blinked in bafflement.

Shen was currently poking the black haired boy. Everytime she poked him, she would grasp her throat and fall over.

The boy's eye was twitching like mad.

Mizu was pulling on doll boy's hood. "Are you a kitty?"

A vein appeared on the boy's head. "No."

Mizu stared at him. "So you're a girl!"

Kris appeared infront of doll boy. She pointed at him and yelled, "Crossdresser!"

"I'm not a girl!" He refrained himself from killing the two girls.

Shen walked over. "So you're a kitty?"

"NO!"

Shen sniffed sadly. "No need to yell," she paused before kicking him in the shin while yelling, "Kitty!"

"Why you little!" the boy reached for the doll.

"Kankuro stop," said the girl with the fan.

"Shut up Temari," Kankuro hissed.

Kris blinked before yelling, "Your mom! Oh burn!"

The pink haired girl walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

Kris looked at her. "Are you ok?"

The girl blinked. "Um, yes."

"Um, yes." Kris mimicked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

The black haired boy hit Kris upside the head.

Kris screamed and curled up on the ground in the fetal position. "Don't spear me!"

Shen walked over and kicked Kris in the head. "Quiet you!"

Kris clutched her head. "Ouchy-wa-wa."

Mizu looked around. "Where's a chihuahua?"

Kris pointed to the yellow haired boy. "There is it!"

Mizu looked at the confused boy. "That's not a chihuahua."

Kris blinked. "Oh, you're right. That's Cheeze."

"Noooooooo not the hairy Cheeze of DOOM!" Shen screeched. She grabbed a nearby stick and began beating the yellow haired boy with it.

The boy screamed and took off running.

Shen took off after him.

Kris and Mizu watched the two run in circles around a pole.

Kris leaned over to Mizu and whispered, "I can't believe it's not butter."

Mizu nodded

The ANBU, Kakashi, and the Kazekage walked back to the group.

"What's going on here!" Kakashi demanded.

Kris and Mizu pointed to one another. "She did it!" they both yelled.

Kakashi blinked.

Mizu leaned over to Kris and whispered, "Act natural."

Kris nodded and dropped to all fours.

Mizu did the same. "Mooooo moo mooo."

Kris blinked. "Baaaa baaaa baaaaramyou baaaaaramyou."

Everyone, minus Kris and Mizu, sweatdropped.

The yellow haired boy ran over and hid behind Kakashi. "Make her go away!"

Shen advanced on them slowly while chanting, "Turkey turkey turkey."

The ANBU each grabbed one of the girls.

"Girls," one of them said.

All three girls looked at him with big eyes. "Yes?" they all chorused.

"See these people?" he guestured to the group. "Each of you will be staying with one of them."

"What!" the group, minus Kakashi and the Kazekage, yelled.

The three girls merely blinked.

"Alright. Now, why don't you three girl introduce youselves," the ANBU told them.

The three girls looked at eachother.

Mizu was the first to speak up. "I'm Mizu."

Shen raised her hand. "Shen."

Kris blinked. She looked around. "My turn? Oh, right. I'm Kris."

"Very good. Now, this is Kakashi and Gaara-sama," the ANBU gestured to silver hair and gourd boy before continueing, "They will assign where you are staying. Do not argue with them."

The girls nodded slowly.

"Good." The ANBU turned to Kakashi and Gaara. "They're all your's. Good luck." And with that all three of the ANBU disappeared.

Kakashi looked at the three girls, who were actually being calm. "Why don't we get you all introduced." He gestured towards pinky, yellow, and blacky. "That's Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." He gestured to fan girl and doll boy. "That's Temari and Kankuro."

The girls nodded.

Kakashi blinked. "Now Shen, you will be staying with Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at his sensei.

Shen grinned evily, but no one but Sasuke noticed.

Kakshi continued, "Mizu, you will be staying with Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

Inner Sakura groaned

Mizu merely blinked.

"And Kris, you will be staying with the sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara-sama. Once they leave, you will be staying with Naruto."

Kankuro and Naruto groaned.

Temari rolled her eyes.

Kris grinned evily, but no one saw.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, good luck!" He disappeared.

Naruto stared at where his sensei once was. "He left us," he said in disbelief.

Shen got right up in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at her.

Shen blinked. "I'm hungry." She hit Sasuke on the head. "Feed me!"

Mizu latched onto Sakura's arm.

"Um." Sakura tried to shake her off.

"Earthquake!" Mizu screamed.

Kris looked around frantically. "Where?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "There is no earthquake."

Kris looked around suspiously. "Who said that?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Come on you." She grabbed Kris by the arm and proceeded to drag her off.

Saskue grabbed the back of Shen's shirt collar and drug her off.

Sakura grabbed Mizu's arm and lead her away.

The three girls looked back at eachtother. They grinned evily before waving.

Kankuro and Gaara followed Temari.

Naruto headed off to who-knows-where.


	2. Day 1 Part 1: Shen

**A/N**: hey people, just thought I say now what I forgot to say on the first chap ; The characters in this story are based off me and my two friends. So yeah...just thought I'd say in case you cared

**SasuxNaruFangirl**: No, they were not on drugs...that's just how they (we) are...very scary I know...and thank you for being the only person to review...you get a cookie!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto...if I did then Sakura would be ten feet under and pushing up daisies...so yeah

* * *

Sasuke drug Shen to his apartment. Once there he dropped her on the ground.

Shen looked up at him with teary eyes. "You're not very nice."

Saskue glared at her.

Shen looked over her shoulder. "Who said that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pointed at the couch. "That's where you're sleeping."

Shen walked over tothe couchand stared at it with wide eyes. She poked it tentively.

Sasuke walked up behind her. "What are you doing?"

Shen screamed and threw a nearby lamp over her shoulder at him.

Sasuke dodged it. "Hey!"

Shen looked over her shoulder at the fuming Sasuke. "Hi. How ya doin'?" She hit him on the head. "Feed me!"

Sasuke pushed her onto the couch. "Don't move and don't touch anything." He stalked into the kitchen. (he's stalking the sporks. SH!)

Shen sniffed sadly. "Critic." She looked around and spotted a door. "What's behind door #1?" She got up and opened it.

It was a closet.

Shen grinned evily. She walked into the closet, shutting the door behind her.

Saskue walked into the room. He had a plate and sandwich in one hand. He looked around. "Dammit, where'd she go?"

A banging came from the closet.

Saskue raised an eyebrow. He walked over and opened the door.

Shen reached out and hit him on the head with an umbrella. "Shinish sloo."

Sasuke's eye twitched like mad.

Shen shrunk back into the closet. She stuck her arms into the sleeves of a random coat. She waved her arms about. "Whooo whoooo."

A vein appeared on Sasuke's head. "Get.out.of.there."

Shen poked her head out. "Feed me!"

Sasuke held up the sandwich. "Come out of there and I'll give it to you."

Shen seemed to think it over. "Food!" She lunged out of the closet, tackled Sasuke, and grabbed the sandwich. She sat on his stomach crosslegged and began eating.

"Get.off.me."

Shen looked around. "Who said that?"

Sasuke now had a large vein on his head. "I did you moron! Get off me!"

Shen looked down at him. She tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Shan looked at the door for a few seconds before looking back at Sasuke. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Saskue shoved her off and stormed over to the door. He opened it to see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"Ino," he said in acknowledgement.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

They looked over at Shen.

Shen was knelt on the floor infront of her now destroyed sandwich. She scooped it up and cradled it close. She glared at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. "How could you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Shen got up and walked over, still cradling the destroyed sandwich. "It was our baby! Our baby boy! You killed him!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Ino tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Who is she?"

Shen spoke up before Sasuke could. "I'm his wife. How!"

Ino looked like she had just been slapped. "W-wife?"

Sasuke hit Shen in the head. "She is not my wife."

"Then why is she here?"

"The Hokage ordered me to give her a place to stay while she's here. There are two more, staying with other people."

Ino blinked. "Oh."

Sasuke glared at Shen.

Shen smiled innocently.

Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm, blushing madly. "Um Sasuke, could you help me with something?"

Sasuke nodded. He gave Shen a sharp look. "Behave and don't go anywhere."

Shen saluted him. "Aye-aye!"

Sasuke and Ino left.

Shen was left alone...in Sasuke's apartment...with many breakable things...and sharp objects.

She looked around and rubbed her hands together. "Time to get to work!" She headed into the kitchen.

There was a fridge full of different foods.

Shen grinned evily. (she does that a lot) She walked over and opened the fridge door. Immediately she reached for the whipped cream in a spray can. She also grabbed a jar of jelly. Quickly she found Sasuke's bedroom.

His pillows were white, perfect.

Shen walked over and sprayed a thin film of whipped cream on his pillows. She pulled out the jar of jelly and pulled back the sheets on the bed. She turned the jar over and dumped the contents all over the spread. Then she pulled the covers back up and over the pillows.

A door opened and shut.

Shen scurried back into the livingroom, after hiding the whipped cream can and jelly jar under the bed.

Sasuke was standing at the front door. He glared at her. "Where where you?"

"Bathroom," Shen said simply.

"For some reason I don't believe you."

Shen put on an innocent face. "Why ever not Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on." He opened the door.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Sasuke sighed. He grabbed her arm and drug her out of the apartment. He rug her to a clearing in the forest on the outskirts of the village. Once there he sat her on the ground. "Stay." He went off and started training.

Shen blinked. She looked around and spotted a peble, a rock, a boulder, and a log. A wicked smile came across her lips. She reached over and grabbed the peble. She hurled it at Sasuke.

It hit him in the back of the head.

He whipped around.

Shen looked around, whistling innocently.

Sasuke glared at her before going back to training.

Shen grinned and grabbed the rock. Again she hurled it at Sasuke.

It hit him in the shoulder.

Again he whipped around.

Shen pointed at a tree.

Sasuke threw a kunai at her.

She screamed and dove out of the way.

Sasuke smirked and went back to training.

Shen was now hiding behind the boulder. She peeked over it and looked around sneakily. Slowly, and painfully, she lifted up the boulder and hurled it at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw it coming. He dodged out of the way.

Shen, seeing death in Sasuke's eyes, screamed.

**POWBAMTHUD**

Shen lay with swirly eyes at the base of a tree.

Sasuke went back to his training.

A few hours later Shen regained consciousness.

She sat up and looked around.

Sasuke was still training.

The log caught Shen's eye.

She crept over to it and quietly picked it up.

Sasuke had his back to her at the moment.

Shen slowly crept toward him. Once behind him she raised the log above her head. She brought it down on his head while screaming, "Cockroach!"

Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

Shen blinked. She poked him with her foot. "Did I kill him? OMG! I killed him!" She fell to the ground and grabbed him by the shoulders. She shook him back and forth. "You can't die! Who's gonna feed me if you do! You can't die!"

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes.

Shen blinked. "Hi!" she paused. "Bye!" She took off running.

Sasuke blinked. "Wha-Shen!" He jumped up and took off after her.

Shen looked over her shoulder and screamed. She ran into the village with Sasuke in tow. She kept on screaming.

Sasuke soon caught up with her.

**POWBAMBAMCRASHTHUD**

Shen, who had flown through two walls, lay on the ground unconscious.

Sasuke walked over and picked her up. He walked back to his apartment and layed her on the couch.

That night...

Sasuke was getting ready for bed.

Shen slowly regained consciousness and looked around. She got up and went to the bathroom. She came back and layed on the couch.

Sasuke turned off the lights and walked over to his bed. He pulled back the covers and flopped down onto the bed.

**Squish**

"SHEN!"

Shen smiled evily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Day 1 Part 2: Kris

Kris: alright people, I'm so glad you all like this...and thank you to the people who reviewed . I appriciate it...and I know I spelt that wrong -.-...so yeah...

**crazy-but-fun**: I'm glad you like it...and yes,it appears that all she cares about is the food o.O she scares me in real life  
**Shenron13**: it does sound familar don't it? I WANNA COOKIE!  
**WaterKatanas**: it's good to see that me and my friends aren't the only ones that are evil . and yes, they are crazy...but then again all my friends are o.O I really think they get it from me -.-

* * *

Temari dragged Kris to a two story house.

All four of them walked in.

Kris stopped in the doorway, hands on her hips, and took a deep breath. "Ah, smells like home already." Then she fell over and started twitching.

Kankuro poked her with a broom stick. "Is she ok?"

Temari shook her head. "Probably not."

Kris kept twitching. "Look! Imma fish!"

Kankuro sweatdropped. "I guess you were right."

Temari sighed. "Kris!"

Kris froze and looked up at her. "Yessum?"

"Off the floor!" Temair commanded.

Kris jumped to her feet and stood like a soldier. "Mission complete, sir!"

Temari's eye twitched. "What did you call me?"

Kankuro snickered. "You're in for it now."

Kris looked around frantically. She pointed at Gaara. "The zoo has lost their panda! We must return her!"

Gaara glared at the girl.

Temari and Kankuro went silent. They looked back and forth between Gaara and Kris.

Kris looked around confused. "Who said that?" She looked at Temari. "Ma'am, your ceiling wants to eat your brother's nose and your couch is talking."

Temari rolled her eyes.

Kris's eyes went big. "RUN!" She took off running through the house, arms flailing about. She ran into a door. She staggered backwards blinking rapidly. "Who put that there?"

Temari and Kankuro walked into the kitchen, where Kris was.

Temari walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the back of the shirt collar. "Come on you." She drug the girl back into the livingroom.

Kris screamed once before going silent.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked.

Kris looked at him. "Your dad. Oh double burn!"

A vein appeared on Kankuro's head.

Kris walked over and got right up in his face.

Kankuro blinked.

Kris tilted her head. "Are you constipated? 'Cuz you look constipated to me."

Temari burst out laughing.

Kankuro now had a large vein on his head.

Kris looked around, completely oblivious to Kankuro's murderous look and Temari's laughing. She spotted Gaara. "Panda!" She started dancing to the Peter Panda Dance while singing it. "When your down and low, lower than the floor, and you feel like you ain't got a chance, da da, Don't make a move 'till your in the groove, And do the peter panda dance! Just hop three times like a kangaroo, Side step twice just like the crabs do. Three steps forward one step back! Quick like a turtle, lie on your back. Roll like a log 'till you can't roll no more, better jump quick like there ain't no floor. Hold your breath, step to the left, and that's the peter, I swear that's the peter, that's the peter panda dance!"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara blinked.

Kris blinked back.

"You're annoying," Kankuro said bluntly.

Kris clutched her chest and fell over backwards.

"You're really annoying," Kankuro told her.

Kris sat up and pouted. "That's not nice!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

Kris blinked. "I don't know. But I do know that chickens fly."

"They do not," Kankuro said.

"Do to!"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do not."

"DO TO!"

Kris blinked. "Well, if you say so."

"I did say so!" Kankuro nearly yelled.

Temari laughed.

Kankuro looked at her. "What!" He then realized what happened. Slowly he turned to Kris, a murderous look on his face.

Kris looked around with shifty eyes.

"Run," Kankuro hissed.

Kris screamed and took off running, Kankuro right behind her.

"Get back here you!" Kankuro yelled.

Kris screamed and continued her run through town.

Kankuro was in hot persute.

This went on for a few hours.

Kris was still screaming and running from a pissed Kankuro. She passed a screaming Shen and a pissed Sasuke.

Kankuro was running out of fuel, unlike the hyper active Kris. "Get...back...here!"

Kris kept screaming and running. She ran back to the house.

Kankuro chased her around the house for about 15 minutes.

Temari and Gaara walked out. Every few seconds Kris and Kankuro would run by them, Kris screeching like a banshee and Kankuro yelling curses.

Gaara soon got a headache from the screaming. His sand came out and grabbed Kris as she ran by.

Kankuro cracked his knuckles. "Thank you Gaara. Now hold her for me." He advanced toward Kris.

Kris screamed.

Temair stepped infront of Kankuro. "Enough."

"Temari move," Kankuro commanded.

Temari glared at him. "I said enough. Gaara has a meeting."

"Dammit," Kankuro muttered.

Gaara took Kris into the house before heading off.

Temari locked the front door before her an Kankuro followed Gaara.

Kris blinked. "They left me!" She sniffled sadly. "How rude!" She looked around. "Ok, I'm bored now. What to do?"

A bird outside chirped.

Kris looked out the window. "That bird gave me an idea." She walked to the back door and headed into the yard.She found a bucket and started digging. 20 mintues later she walked into the house, bucket full of wiggling worms. She positioned it above the front door so that when they walk inside it will fall on them. She giggled evily, which turned into a maniac laugh. Suddenly she stopped. "I got it!" She ran out to the nearest pet store.

* * *

20 minutes later...

She came back with four garden snakes. She placed three of them in the fridge and took the other one upstairs.

There were four doors.

She opened one.

There was a toilet and shower.

"Bathroom. Hm. Possibility. But what?" She went into thought, stroking the snake lovingly. "I got it!" She walked over and placed the snake in the shower. "There you go baby," she cooed.

The snake curled up in a corner of the shower.

Kris headed out, shutting the door behind her. "Now what?" She went on an expedition through the house.

A thing of chakra string sat on the coffee table, staring at her. Kankuro had changed the strings to his puppets then night before.

Kris grinned evily and grabbed the string. She gave a piece of it a good yank. "Strong, perfect." And off she went.

* * *

20 minutes later...

Every doorway in the house now had a piece of string near the bottom of it. Kris had to be careful not to trip over any of them.

She went on another search that lead her outside to a she nearby shed. There she found a can of oil. Smirking, she headed back into the house.

* * *

5 minutes later...

The entire kitchen floor was now covered in oil.

Kris admired her work before throwing away the oil can. She sat down on the couch and waited.

A few minutes later the front door was unlocked.

Kris grinned and moved to the staircase where she could see the door but not be seen.

The door opened and the bucket fell.

There were two gasps.

Kris snickered.

Gaara stood in the doorway, covered in dirt and wiggly worms. He looked murderous. (I can picture that...its a funny mental picture .)

"KRIS!" Temari screeched.

Kris crept upstairs and into the first room, being careful of the string.

Temari heard a door shut upstairs. She rushed up the stairs, Kankuro at her heels. She flung open the door to the first room.

Kris was sitting on the bed, looking innocent.

Temari rushed foward, as did Kankuro. She tripped on the string and fell on her face.

Kankuro tripped over her, falling on her.

Kris was currently dying with laughter.

Gaara walked into the room, over the two on the floor.

Kris immediately shut up. She looked around frantically.

"Gaara no!" Temari and Kankuro nearly yelled.

Gaara turned and looked at the two sprawled on the floor. "Leave."

"Gaara," Temari pleaded.

"Leave."

Temari and Kankuro relunctently complied, giving Kris a sympathetic look as they left.

Once they were gone, and the door was shut, Gaara turned to the girl.

Kris gulped.

"How many?" he asked.

Kris blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"How many more?"

"Oh! Um," Kris paused to count on her fingers, "3 layed out plus however many doorways you have. And one at 1 in the morning."

"Where and what?" Gaara asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

"The kitchen floor is oiled and there are three snakes in the fridge. There's also a snake in the shower. None of the snakes are posionous, they're garden snakes. Oh, and be careful when walking through the doors, there ares strings at the bottoms waiting to trip someone," Kris informed him.

Just then they heard a scream then a thud.

The two glanced at eachother before running down the stairs.

Kankuro was laughing in the kitchen doorway. (It's one of those doorways that doesn't have a door and is huge...and it's the only doorway that Kris didn't make into a trap.)

Kris and Gaara looked into the kitchen.

Temari was laying on her back in the middle of the floor, trying to catch the air that was knocked out of her.

Kris joined Kankuro in laughing.

Gaara smirked.

Temari finally caught her breath. "KRIS!" she screeched.

Kris cringed at the loudness.

Temair tried getting up but ended up falling again.

Kankuro laughed harder.

Kris pushed Kankuro foward slightly.

"Hey-AH!" He slipped and fell, knocking himself out.

Kris threw her hands in the air. "Goal!"

Somehow, someway, Temari made it out of the kitchen. She glared at Kris.

Kris grinned sheepishly.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Temari stood in the kitchen doorway, arms folded across her chest.

Kris was currently scrubbing the kitchen floor, 2 large bumps on her head where Temari had hit her with a book.

45 minutes later Kris finished. "There!"

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." Temair headed upstairs.

Kris smirked.

Kankuro, who had recently woken up, walked into the kitchen. "Why are you smirking?"

Kris looked at him innocently. "No reason."

"Whatever." Kankuro walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and reached for some bread when he screamed like a girl and jumped away from the fridge.

Gaara walked into the kitchen casually.

Temari came in soon after in nothing but a towel and under garments. "What happened? Who screamed?"

Kris, who was currently laughing hysterically, pointed at Kankuro.

Temari looked at the paled Kankuro. "What's wrong?"

"S-s-snakes!" Kankuro stuttered.

Temari jumped on a nearby chair while screaming, "Kill them!"

"NO!" Kris pushed Kankuro out of the way. She gently grabbed the snakes.

Kankuro attached himself to a wall, far away from Kris and the snakes.

"They're harmless garden snakes," she told them, kissing on of the snakes on the head.

Temari gagged. "Get them out!" she screeched.

Kris cringed. "Alright alright!" She walked out the backdoor and set them on the ground. "Be free!"

The snakes slithered off.

Kris walked back inside.

Temari gave her an accusing look. "You're an evil little girl."

Kris just grinned.

Temari rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to take her shower.

Kankuro stayed attached to his wall.

Gaara and Kris walked into the livingroom. They heard the shower turn on.

Kris grinned evily. "Wait for it."

They heard a blood curdling scream.

Kris clutched her ears.

Temari came screeching down the stairs. She was soaking wet with nothing but a towel on.

Kris dove into the kitchen and crawled under the table.

Temari jumped on one of the kitchen chairs. "KRIS! You little bitch!" she screeched.

Kris was under the table, shaking like a leaf.

"Get it out of this house!" Temari screamed.

"Meep!" Kris scurried from under the table and up the stairs. She took the snake from the shower and took it outside. Afterwards, she poked her head into the kitchen through the backdoor. Slowly she walked in.

Temari saw her. "YOU!" She grabbed a frying pan.

Kris screamed and took off running.

Temari ran after her, one hand keeping the towel around her and the other waving the frying pan about.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Kris was hudled under the kitchen table trembling. She had another large bump on her head and bruises all over her.

Temari was in the shower.

Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table.

And Kankuro was still attached to his wall.

* * *

That night...

Kris lay in Gaara's room, since he doesn't sleep. Temari had made her take all the string off the doors.

Now everyone was in their rooms, Gaara in the livingroom.

Before long everyone but Gaara was asleep.

* * *

At 1 in the morning...

Kris woke up and headed downstairs. She grabbed the bucket she had used earlier.

Gaara watched her in silence.

Kris walked into the kitchen and filled the bucket with ice and water. She hauled her load upstairs.

Gaara followed her silently.

Kris walked into Kankuro's room. She walked over and shook him slightly.

Kankuro groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

Kris smiled and said sweetly, "Good morning sunshine!"

He groaned and rolled over.

So Kris dumped the ice water on him. She took off out of his room.

"KRIS!" Kankuro screamed, now fully awake.

Gaara shook his head with a soft chuckle and headed back downstairs.

Eventually everyone but Gaara was again sound asleep.

* * *

Kris: Alright people rate! or the moron gets it! -points a cookie threateningly at Naruto, who is tied and gagged to a chair-  
Naruto: -blinks- mel m  
Kris: -tilts head- I didn't know you could speak french!  
Shen: you can speak french? cool! so can I! Hola!  
Mizu: I think that's spanish  
Kris: cheesecake...  
Sasuke: -rolls eyes- would you all shut up  
Kris: ONLY if they review!  
Sasuke: REVEIW DAMMIT!


	4. Day 1 Part 3: Mizu

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in awhile. Been busy hanging with friends or being bored. Anyway! Here is the update and hope you like it.

**Nyx-Key:** I don't know yet. But there might be a little.  
**Wyrvvn: **-grins- People have told me I'm crazy for what I write. And I am honored...I think.  
**Shenron13: **1) I don't know, where did I get it from? -grins-  
2) Do you? Are you sure?  
3) I think Sasuke was chasing you...  
4) No, I talk to dogs!  
5) Run bitch run! He's gonna kill you!  
6) They are free...  
(sorry I just had to do that)  
**13thShadowKnight: **I'm glad you like it. And no I've never tried that...but those are some really good ideas -evil grin- And of course evil people rock!  
**band geeks are hot: **Here is your update.  
**Pyscho Child: **Teach me how to poof!  
**MagicalStarlight: **Welp here it is. Hope you like it.  
**Hibiki-chan: **-grins- I pride myself on my stories being random and funny.

Alright, thank you people who reviewed. You get cookies! -throws cookies at them-

Anywho, on to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lead Mizu up to a two story house. She walked in. "Mom!"

A lady walked out of the kitchen, whiping her hands on a rag. "Yes?"

Sakura gestured to Mizu. "Mom, this is Mizu."

Her mom smiled. "Hello."

Mizu blinked.

"Mom, she's gonna stay with us for awhile."

Her mom raised an eybrow. "Oh really now?"

"Hokage's orders. There are two more that are staying at other peoples' houses," Sakura explained.

"Oh. I see," her mom said.

Sakura turned to Mizu. "You like movies right?'

Mizu nodded. "Heck yes! Who doesn't?"

So they found about 5 movies and made two bowls of popcorn.

They sat on the couch and popped in the first movie.

About halfway through, Mizu looked over at Sakura. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her.

Mizu pointed at the TV.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before turning back to the TV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later...

Mizu threw another piece of popcorn at Sakura. Again she pointed at the TV when Sakura looked at her.

This continued for the rest of the moives.

Sakura's mom poked her head in from kitchen. "Dinner!"

The two girls headed into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Mizu stared at the food infront of them. Slowly she began to eat. (Don't do it Mizu! It's posioned! -Sakura: HEY!- Meep...)

About halfway through the meal, Mizu looked up and looked around with shifty eyes. (What is it with her and halfways? -Temari: You're the one writing! Now shut up and keep writing- Meep! Yes ma'am!)

She scooped up some rice and flung it at Sakura.

It hit her in the cheek.

She screamed and jumped up.

Sakura and her mom looked at Mizu.

Mizu looked over her shoulder then back at them. "Look out! Someone's throwing things." She pointed at the rice on Sakura's plate. "You gonna eat that?"

Sakura whiped her cheek off and sat back down.

They continued eating.

Mizu scooped up some more rice and flung it at Sakura's mom.

It hit her in the forehead.

She screamed loudly and jumped up.

Mizu looked over her shoulder. "Stop throwing things Jonny!"

Sakura and her mom stared at Mizu.

"Mizu please stop throwing stuff, "Sakura said.

**InnerSakura: Try that again you little punk! -shakes fist-**

Mizu pointed over her shoulder. "But it was Jonny!"

"Mizu please."

Mizu hung her head. "I sowwie."

The began eating again.

Mizu looked up about 5 minutes later. (Ok, 5 minutes and halfways seem to be my thing today...) She scooped up some more rice and flung it at Sakura.

It hit the top of her head.

Sakura jumped up screaming, "MIZU!"

Mizu looked over her shoulder angerly(sp?). "Jonny! Stop throwing stuff!' Don't make me come back there!" she threatened.

Sakura scooped up some rice and flung it at Mizu.

"AH!" It hit her in the face. She stood up. "Food fight!" She threw some noodles at Sakura.

"Girls!" Sakura's mom said.

Sakura threw some veggies at Mizu.

"GIRLS!" Sakura's mom yelled.

Mizu threw some noodles at Sakura's mom.

Sakura laughed.

Sakura's mom threw some rice at Mizu and dumped her glass of water on Sakura.

The three started laughing hysterically. The food fight continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

Mizu and Sakura sat in Sakura's room. Both had changed, Mizu had borrowed some clothes from Sakura, and they were now squeaky clean.

Sakura stretched and yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep. Good night Mizu."

"Night Sakura."

Sakura layed down and fell asleep fast.

Mizu sat there for some time.  
Sakura's mom eventually went to bed.

Mizu was the only one left awake. She grinned evily and headed for the kitchen. After digging around in the cabnits for awhile, she pulled out what she needed. She sat two jars on the table: honey and peanut butter.

A clock somewhere struck midnight.

Mizu went on an expedition through the house. After an hour of searching, she found what she was looking for: black paint, a paint brush, and a feather. She took all of this stuff back to Sakura's room. She set the stuff on the floor without making a sound. She grabbed the honey and headed into Sakura's bathroom.

The bathroom was pink and white with a fluffy pink rug and toilet cover to match. (-gags-)  
Mizu grabbed Sakura's shampoo bottle and dumped the contents down the drain. She refilled it with the honey and put it back in its rightful place. She headed back into the bedroom and grabbed the jar of peanut butter.

Sakura was laying on her side and her back was currently toward Mizu.  
Mizu opened the jar and, using her fingers, applied the peanut butter to Sakura's hair. In 5-10 minutes she was done with that. (ha! added a 10 in there this time -Sasuke: stop interrupting the story!- -pouts- fine...)

Sakura shifted slightly.

Mizu froze on the spot.

Sakura turned over onto her back. She was snoring softly.

Mizu sighed with relief and closed the jar, setting it back on the floor. She turned one of Sakura's palm up and grabbed the paint, paint brush, and feather. Carefully she painted the tips of Sakura's fingers. She took the feather and ran it lightly down Sakura's cheek.

Sakura reached up and ran her fingers down her cheek.

Mizu painted the girls palm and ran the forehead across her forehead.  
Sakura reached up and rubbed her forehead.

Mizu repainted Sakura's finger tips. She tickled her nose with the feather.

Sakura reached up and scratched her nose. (all that and she's _still_ asleep? what is wrong with that girl? -Sakura: Hey! I heard that!- Um..no you didn't?)

Mizu grinned evily. Quickly and quietly she put the stuff back where she had found it. Then she curled up on the pull out futon in Sakura's room. Soon she was sound asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

Sakura woke up to birds chirping. She stretched and headed into her bathroom. She took one look at the mirror and let out an earpiercing scream.

Mizu nearly jumped through the roof. She lay there trying to wake up and calm her beating heart.

Sakura rushed out of the bathroom. "MIZU!"

Mizu looked at her and burst out laughing.

Sakura had black streaks on her cheek, a black smudge on her forehead, and the tip of her nose was black. Her hair had gobs of peanut butter in it and was sticking out all over the place.

"That's a good look for you, Sakura," Mizu managed between laughs.

Sakura's mom rushed in, in her robe. "What's wrong?" She spotted her daughter. "Oh my." She stood there in shock.

Sakura stormed back into the bathrom.

The shower was heard being turned on.

Sakura's mom turned to Mizu, a glare on her face. "How could you?"

Mizu, who had stopped laughing, shrugged. "It was rather easy once I found the supplies."

Sakura's mom glared harder at her. She turned on her heel and left the room.

Mizu grinned and changed into the clothes Sakura was lending her.

A scream came from the bathroom, again.

Mizu smirked. "Looks like she found the honey," she whispered.

The bathroom door flew open.

There stood Sakura with nothing on but a towel. Now in her hair, added to the peanut butter, was honey. It looked like it had gotten in a fight with a cat and lost horribly. "MIZU!" she screeched.

"Shit." Mizu ran out of the room and the house. She looked over her shoulder once she made it the street to see Sakura running after her fully dressed, honey and peanut butter in her hair. Mizu screamed and took off running again.


	5. Day 2 Part 1

Here is the long awaited update. I am so sorry it took so long to get up. I kinda forgot about it. ; Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
**kirbythesmiteyone: **-grins- I am glad you liked it.  
**MistiCat: **Beautiful? Well I've never heard that one before...thank you!  
**Sienna Maiu: **-sad look- And I'm not awesome? -cries in corner- Joking. And no, Sakura isn't gonna be treated worse than the others.  
**MagicalStarlight: **Hehe. That's what I like to hear and that's what keeps me writing.  
**13thShadowKnight: **Sounds like fun. Me and my friends have had our share of crazy times. P  
**Wyrvvn: **o.o Should I fear for my life?  
Mkay. On to the story!!

* * *

Shen, Kris, and thier 'keepers' were standing on a bridge.

Naruto was there too.

Kankuro was twitching, as was Temari.

Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes.

Naurto looked at the three. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Sasuke pointed at Shen.

Temari and Kankuro pointed at Kris.

Both girls grinned innocently.

Naruto blinked, lost.

Suddenly they heard screaming.

"The turkey's are attacking!!" Kris screamed.

"Run for your pickle!!" Shen yelled.

Both got ready to run.

Temari grabbed the back of Kris's shirt and Sasuke grabbed the back of Shen's.

Sasuke made Shen sit. "Stay put," he said through clenched teeth.

"Park your ass and stay there," Temari hissed at Kris.

Kris sat down next to Shen and crossed her arms.

Both girls pouted.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, Temari sighed, and Sasuke yawned.

The screaming continued.

They saw Mizu running toward them.

She was the one screaming.

"Mizu!!" Shen and Kris yelled. They were going to jump up and run to her, but a glare from Sasuke and Temari made them think other wise. Instead they yelled, "RUN BITCH RUN!!!"

Mizu ran up to them and hid behind Sasuke. "Don't let her eat me!!"

"Who's going to eat you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Her!" Mizu pointed at the enraged Sakura, who had just arrived.

Everyone looked at her.

Her hair was sticking out all over the place thanks to the peanut butter and honey.

Kris and Shen pointed at Sakura and burst out laughing.

Naruto and Kankuro soon joined the two.

Sakura, who just realized everyone was there, screamed. She ran back to her house faster than a jack rabbit with its tail on fire.

Mizu sighed with relief.

Shen, Kris, Naruto, and Kankuro kept laughing.

Kris suddenly jumped to her feet and took off screaming.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Temari screeches.

Kris came to a halt, made a 180, and ran back. She was still screaming. A glare from Temari shut her up quick though.

"Now what?" Shen pipped.

"Let's go hiking!" Mizu exclaimed.

"No!!" came the immediate response from the 'keepers'.

Mizu pouted.

"We're going to wait for Sakura to get back," Temari told them.

Shen, Kris, and Mizu groaned.

Kris layed back and stared up at the sky. Suddenly she pointed up and yelled, "OMG IT'S A FLYING PICKLE!!"

Everyone looked up, giving the three crazies a chance to run.

"RUN FOR YOUR MOTHER'S DAUGTHER'S DOG'S SQUIRREL'S SAKE!!" Shen screamed as she ran next to her two friends.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Temari bellowed as she took after them, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Naruto close behind.

The three girls screamed and split up.

* * *

Kris ran towards the forest, managing to run into a tree. "I'm ok!" she said as she stumbled about, trying to get her eyesight back. She spotted Temari running toward her and screamed, darting into the forest.

Temari quickly gained on the still dazed girl, seeing as Kris had run into yet another tree.

"YOU GODDAMN SQUIRREL!!" Kris yelled, shaking her fist at a nearby boulder.

Temari quirked an eyebrow and grabbed Kris by the back of the shirt collar. "Come on you," she hissed.

Kris allowed herself to be dragged about 3 feet before screaming loudly and grabbing a nearby tree branch. The branch snapped and Kris used it to hit Temari upside the head.

"OW!" Temari exclaimed, her grip on Kris diminishing.

Kris beamed and took off running again, narrowly dodging a tree.

Temari growled and took off after her, muttering darkly under her breath.

* * *

Shen darted down an alleyway and hid behind a trashcan.

Sasuke stalked into the alleyway, a predator searching feverishly for its prey. "Shen," he said through clenched teeth.

Shen looked at the mouse on the top of the trashcan and pressed her finger to its nose. "Sh! Don't let him know I'm here," she said rather loudly.

Sasuke's eye twitched violently. "Shen I know your there," he hissed.

"This is all your fault!" Shen yelled at the mouse, which squirred off in fear.

Sasuke walked over and grabbed her arm roughly. "C'mon," he said roughly, dragging her out of the alleyway and into a busy street.

Shen smirked evily before fake tears streamed down her face. "RAPE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Heads snapped towards them and Sasuke immediately let go of her.

Shen cackled evily and took off running down the street.

* * *

Mizu ran blindly down the street, Naruto and Kankuro hot on her heels.

Random villagers watched in mild amusement.

"Get back here!" Naruto panted.

Mizu screamed and darted around a corner, running into Kakashi-sensei. "I'M SAVED!!" she wailed, throwing her arms around the confused ninja's neck.

Naruto and Kankuro sped around the corner. "You caught her Kakashi!" Naruto cheered.

"Er...what's going on?" Kakashi asked, trying to pry Mizu from his neck.

"THEY'RE BEATING ME!! AND STARVING ME!!" Mizu wailed.

Kakashi looked at the boys sternly. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright," he told Mizu.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You actually believe her?!" he demanded shocked.

"Of course! She has no need to lie," Kakashi told them.

Mizu grinned before hitting Kakashi upside the head and taking off at a dead sprint.

"You let her get away!" Kankuro yelled in disbelief before him and Naruto took off after the troublemaker.

Kakashi blinked slowly, watching them run off.

* * *

Please please please review. I know it was short but reviewing will help me update!! 


	6. Day 2 Part 2

Here is the update you've all been begging for. Sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with school work and stuff. But here it is!!  
**Mizu Hime: **I'm glad you like the pranks.  
**Nyx-Key: **Thanks. It makes me smile to know people laught at it.  
**akuoni: **I don't think I've heard that one before. Thanks.  
**SpifffyKon: **Le gasp! You don't like pickles? Oh well, I guess that's not really important...what is, is that you like the story.  
**Anime-Kunoichi: **Yes, I have seen those movies. And I will keep that in mind. Thank you for the idea.  
**Foreign Geisha: **The update wasn't soon...but it's finally up!  
**swt2chlk: **Okay, who told you about the evil plans? Are you a mind reader? There's a spy isn't there? I knew it...  
**MistiCat: **The sad thing is, my friend would actually do that...  
**Eternal-Hampsters-of-Doom: **How'd you know I had the update written? I didn't even know I had it...everyone should thank you because you reminded me about this story. -bows- thank you.

* * *

Shen, Mizu, and Kris were currently tied up in Sasuke's livingroom. They were tied back to back and were currently singing the 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' song.

"SHUT UP!!!" Temari screeched after about 4 seconds.

The three looked at her innocently, quiet for the moment.

Temari was sitting on the couch, rubbing her temples. "Sasuke, do you have any advil?" she asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

Someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it," Sakura said as she walked over to the door. She had somehow gotten out all the peanut butter and honey, though her hair now had a carmelly sheen to it.

It was Gaara.

"How was the meeting?" Temari asked as Sasuke handed her a glass of water and advil.

Gaara merely nodded and stared at the three tied up girls. "I don't want to know," he says simply.

"No, you don't," Kankuro muttered.

"Freee us!" the three girls chorused.

"Shut up!" Temari said, throwing a pillow at them. It hit Kris in the face.  
"I'M SUFFICATING!! I TOLD YOU PILLOWS ATTACKED!!!!" Kris screamed loudly.

Temari's eye twitched.

"If you just would have left them alone," Kankuro groaned.

"THE ALIENS HAVE ABDUCTED THE FARMER!! COME IN HUSTON!! TAPDANCE YOU STUPID TURKEY!!" the three girls were currently yelling.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

The girls quieted and looked at him.

"Lets play the quiet game. Whoever wins gets...a cookie," Naruto said.  
"Like that's gonna work," Sasuke muttered.

Kris, Mizu, and Shen clamped their mouths shut and were quiet.

"It actually worked," Temari said shocked.

"We should have thought of that hours ago," Kankuro said.

Kris slammed her head back into Shen's.

Shen bit her tongue on accident and choked back a yelp. She tried to elbow Kris in the ribs but hit Mizu instead.

Mizu leaned over and bit Shen's ear.

Shen let out a yell.

The 'keeper's and Naruto watched in mild amusement.

"Shen's out," Naruto said.

Mizu and Kris grinned.

Shen slammed her head back, hitting both Mizu and Kris.

"OW BITCH!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I can't believe they all lost," Kankuro said in disbelief.

"We're special," Shen told them.

Mizu and Kris nodded, welts on the backs of their heads. The two suddenly started crying.

"What now?" Temari asked with a groan.

"Our heads hurt," they wailed.

Shen snickered.

Kris leaned over and bit Shen's shoulder.

"OW!! Why is everyone biting me?!" Shen demanded, trying to scoot away from Mizu and Kris.

"Maybe we should untie them?" Naruto suggested.

"NO!" Sasuke, Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari chorused.

Naruto shrank back into a corner.

Kris tried to bite through the ropes.

Temari smacked her upside the head.  
"OW!!" Kris screamed before sinking her teeth into the flesh on Temari's hand.

Temari screamed and tried to free her hand.

Kankuro hit Kris repeatedly in the head to try and help his sister.

Shen and Mizu started mooing for 'sound effects'.

Gaara and Sasuke watched in mild amusement.

Finally Temari just untied the three girls, causing Kris to immediately let go of her hand.

"You evil evil little person," Temari hissed.

Kris grinned. "Flattery will not get you cheeseburgers," she said quite seriously.

Temari's eye twitched violently.

Shen, Kris, and Mizu all stood, stretching.

"I'm hungry!" Shen declared. She hit Kankuro. "Feed me!!"

"Not my job!" Kankuro snapped.

"Oh that's right, your a hooker," Kris said nodding.

"WHAT?!?!" Kankuro yelled, red in the face.

"He didn't deny it," Mizu stated.

"I'm not a hooker!" Kankuro exclaimed, practically yelling.

Shen nodded. "So your a prostitute."

"I'M NOT A HOOKER OR PROSTITUTE!!" Kankuro yelled.

Kris blinked. "I never said you were a hamburger."

"You said he was a hooker," Temari said, mildly amused by all this.

"I'm not a hooker," Kankuro said through clenched teeth.

Mizu nodded. "So you're ham?"

"What does ham have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"What about bacon?" Kris asked, trying to crawl onto Gaara's shoulders.

"Get away from him!!" Temari yelled, throwing a kunai at Kris.

It whizzed past Kris's left ear. The girl froze and slowly looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. "Did you see that?!"

Gaara looked at her blankly.

Kris looked at Gaara with wide eyes. "The couch just tried to murder the Kazekage!!" she exclaimed.

Temari looked at her in disbelief of her stupidity.

"SPY!!" Shen and Mizu yelled.

All three crazies lunged at the couch and started stabbing it with popsicle sticks.

"Hey! That's my couch!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Shen let out a war cry and tackled Sasuke, hitting him repeatedly in the forehead with the popsicle stick.

Sasuke kicked her off and she hit a lamp, breaking it.

Shen lay there twitching.

Kris and Mizu gave up their attempt to kill the couch to watch the oh so interesting struggling between the two.

"You killed her!!" Kris accused Temari.  
"She's not dead," Sakure said.

"This is all your fault!!" Kris yelled, pointing at the closet door.

"That's a closet," Temari told the girl, her head ache coming back.

"Right, and how does that make you feel?" Kris asked Gaara.

Gaara merely ignored her.

"ANSWER ME!!" Kris screamed, throwing a pillow at the Kazekage.

Sand deflected the pillow and revealed a ticked Gaara when it went back into the gourd on his back.

Kris looked at him blankly. "Someone's throwing stuff," she said, looking over her shoulder. A fist came in contact with her head, Temari's fist. She slumped off the couch, unconscious.

"YOU KILLED HER!!" Mizu screamed, hitting Sakura with her shoe.

"Stop hitting me!!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting the girl in the head with her fist.

Mizu went cross-eyed as she fell over, unconscious.

"Well I guess we'll take Kris home," Temari said.

Kankuro picked the girl up bridal style.

The sand siblings left with an unconscious Kris.

"Naruto, help me with Mizu," Sakura instructed.

Naruto obediently obeyed, picking up Mizu.

The two left for Sakura's place.

Sasuke scowled at Shen before placing her on the couch.

* * *

Not the best. PLEASE REVIEW. It motivates me. And ideas ARE WELCOME!!! Thank you. 


End file.
